fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 312
Threesomes is the 312th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The fight between Erza and Kagura takes a turn as Minerva appears on the scene. The Mages engage in a three-way battle with no-one gaining an edge over the others. Minerva unleashes her Magic and devastates the arena, but fails to defeat her opponents. In response, she reveals she has captured Millianna, taking her enemies by surprise. Meanwhile, Hisui speaks with Datong about the mysterious person and their knowledge of a potentially dangerous future. At the same time, Natsu and the rescue team meet the hooded figure, someone whom they did not expect to see. Summary With Minerva's arrival, the battle between Erza and Kagura turns into a three-way. In the stands, the various guild members remain assured of their comrades victory. Erza declares that she will not hold back. At the same time, Kagura wonders why Erza, given her history in the Tower of Heaven, is covering for Jellal. Minerva tells the two women that due to their guilds, people have started looking down on Sabertooth, stating that she will get rid of them. As Erza notes her confident tone, Kagura suggests they end their talk and begin fighting, as the three Mages clash, creating an explosion of Magic. Erza simultaneously attacks Minerva and Kagura, who block her slashes. Minerva uses her Magic to push Erza back but is subsequently kicked in the back of the head by Kagura. Erza recovers from the push and delivers a kick to Kagura's face, sending her crashing through a wall. Minerva appears and attacks Kagura at point-blank range. As she's nearly attacked from behind by Erza, she claims she can still see her, only to be attacked by Kagura, who is subsequently attacked by Erza. Using her Magic, Minerva takes hold of Erza and Kagura and uses one of Yakuma's Spell of the Eighteen Gods of battle, creating a large explosion in the area and surprising all the onlookers. However, to everyone's surprise, Erza and Kagura remain standing. Minerva notes them to have exceeded her expectations and changes her strategy in response. Using her Magic, she teleports Millianna to the battle. In her current state, her Magic is being absorbed, but Millianna tells Erza and Kagura not to surrender despite this. As Kagura and Erza show anger at Minerva's actions, Minerva then smiles sinisterly at their rage. Inside Mercurius, Datong, having heard Princess Hisui's explanation, suggests stopping the Grand Magic Games as the way to avert the crisis. However, Hisui doubts the words of the person who told her, though Datong notes the people of the country to still be in danger. Hisui says that person knows the future will be one guild winning with an unbelievable outcome and if they are right, they can be believed. Datong asks if this means the future depends on the outcome of the games and should it turn out as the person said, the future they spoke of is true, at which point Hisui states that she will open the Eclipse gate herself. Meanwhile in Abyss Palace, Natsu confronts the hooded person, who begins crying. As she ask for their strength, the others take note of her voice. Subsequently, the person takes off her hood, revealing herself to be Lucy from the future. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Minerva *Juvia Lockser vs. Chelia Blendy Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used *Yakuma Magic Spells used * * Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Hand to Hand Combat *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Reflexes *Immense Magic Power *Immense Durability Weapons used *Swords * Navigation